


Waiting

by yellowwolf56



Series: Angels [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiel Angst, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fem!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam warned Dean a long time ago.</p><p>Dean knows he's screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Dean Winchester met Castielle Novak during a hunt. He had heard about the elusive Cassie for years, and had never met her as she had gone to highschool up in Massachusetts and lived with her cousin Balthazar until senior year.

The first thing she did was throw a gun at him and say, "Heads up, Winchester."

She had long, wavy dark brown/blackish hair and blue eyes that took him off guard.

He immediately called her Cas and made her laugh. And Dean started to like her.

-

Cas liked Dean. He was sarcastic comments and green eyes and too many freckles to count. She did try though, and was jokingly accused of being a stalker because of it.

Dean made her smile and after a year and three months of yellow-eyed demons, and Sam starting to hunt more again and Dean's insistence that Cas "was in danger," she admitted her family's biggest secret.

Her mother, Becky, had had an affair with an angel that lasted up until seven years ago. The siblings Naomi, Castielle, Gabriel, Anna, Hester, and Samandriel(who was the youngest at seven years old), were nephilim. 

They had each inherited some kind of power from their father.

Naomi could control people. Castielle could heal people. Gabriel could bend reality and create little pocket universes. Anna could read minds(kind of). Hester could smite people with blasts of light. Samandriel couldn't do anything yet, and his siblings made sure he didn't.

Dean welcomed her with open arms. And Castielle started to fall.

-

Dean was in hell. He was torturing the soul of some woman. He heard a choked gasp from behind him and turned towards the sound. A glowing figure stood before him. The woman wore converse and a short black skirt and a white shirt and blue tie that matched her eyes. Over all this was thrown a tan trench coat that had belonged to Sam and had been given away to a friend as a gift.

She also had a large pair of black wing stretching from her back.

"Dean!" She screamed, and through his muddled mind, Dean realized it was Cas. She ran towards him, and hugged him from behind, one hand burning his upper right bicep.

She began to fly upwards, and Dean closed his eyes and whispered her name. And Dean Winchester was in love.

-

Cas stood before Dean, disbelief shadowing her face.

"I stole my grace from my mother's hiding place, made myself an angel and flew down to Hell for you, yet you still think I don't love you?! God damn it, Dean!" 

She stared at this boy who drove her crazy and thought he was nothing. He was wrong. He was everything.

Castielle began to break.

-

Sam always warned him. 

"One day, you're going to wake up and Cas will be gone. What are you gonna do then, Dean?" 

He was here. Standing in that moment. Cas had gone, stolen away by her father, Raphael, the Angel of the Lord. And Dean was waiting.

He waited through days and nights, praying every day. He waited for Cas to come home and stay home. He waited though the Apocalypse and Cas's time as God. He waited through Purgatory, and Sam's "I love you," to Gabriel. He waited, when the angels fell, he caught Cas in his arms and held her close.

Dean watched his everything fall and fall again, watched her break and crack, and just waited. 

Finally, they stood at the point of no return and he kissed her, pouring everything he felt and wanted into one little kiss. And Dean caught her as she fell.

-

Cas beseeched him to let her die in peace and Dean refused. She begged him to let her go, because she wasn't worth his love anyway. He just told her her loved her and he was sorry for everything she blamed him for.

She couldn't forgive him, because she didn't blame him for anything. Cas died a human, in the arms of the only person she had ever truest wanted, and only kissed once.

And Dean fell, and broke and no one caught him. And he waited.


End file.
